


The Fly

by grumpymark



Category: Video Games - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom, youtuber
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpymark/pseuds/grumpymark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a fly invades Mark's space?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fly

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a weird idea I came up with after a fly buzzed past my face a few days ago...hope you like it!

The apartment was quiet as I made my way to the office. I held onto my cup of coffee, which I really didn't need. After all, it was nearly two in the morning. But I had to get one more video done before leaving for the next con.   
Walking into the soundproof room, I sat down in my chair, about to take a drink of my coffee. That was when I heard the buzzing. At first, I didn't think anything of it. Maybe it was just my imagination, but soon, a fly landed on the other end of my cup.  
“Goddamn fly. Get outta here!” I yelled, setting my cup down. I ran my fingers through my hair and yawned quietly. As I set up everything for the video, the fly repeatedly landed on my hands, and I would swat it away every time.   
“C'mon, fly. Go away!” I said softly, watching is zoom away. “Good...stay over there,” I said to it.  
I sat there for a moment before I started recording.  
“Hello everybody! My name is-” I started as soon as something landed on my nose. “GODDAMN FLY!!” I screamed, flailing and sending the fly about three feet over. It wasn't phased and kept buzzing around the room. Annoyed, I restarted the video.  
“Hello everbody! My-” Fly. Restart.   
“Hello every-” Fly.   
That was it. That was the last time I would take that shit. “This means war!” I yelled, running out of the office, and grabbing an old newspaper. I rolled it up and made sure I held onto it so that it didn't undo. But now there was a fly on the loose in my apartment.   
Sneaking around, I entered the kitchen. I didn't see or hear anything, so I turned around to leave. “There you are! Take your final breaths, heathen!”   
Chasing after the fly, I swung the paper around, attempting to hit it, but I couldn't. It would come close, and the air would knock him over a little, but he kept going.   
Eventually, I grew tired, and had to stop for a moment. As I caught my breath, I saw the little jerk land on the wall across the room. It taunted me, buzzing and rubbing it's little hands together. It had plans. It wasn't going to stop until I was gone. Building up my energy, I stormed towards it, rearing the newspaper back. I wasn't about to let some fly destroy me. As I swung towards its vile self, it flew away, off into the distance, and I slammed into the wall. I could see it, laughing at me, I swung one final time in a sad effort, but I fell to the floor, unconscious.   
As I awoke, I realized that there were two EMTs hovering over me, checking my vitals.   
“W-what?” I asked quietly.   
“Your neighbor heard you banging around in here, and thought you were in danger...” One of the EMTs said.   
“There IS a danger! Get the fly! He made me hit the wall!” I yelled. The two men laughed.   
“What are you talking about?” They asked.   
“The fly!” I said again.  
The buzzing began once again, and I saw it flying behind them.   
“THERE IT IS!! KILL IT!” I cowered in fear. The EMTs laughed once again. They kept laughing as the buzzing overtook my ears. It was everywhere.   
I sat up quickly, sweating. I looked around my room.  
“It was a dream...I was just a dream...” I said to myself, wiping sweat out of my eyes. I shook my head, and stood up in the darkness to get a drink. As I stood in the kitchen, chugging down the glass of water I had poured for myself, I heard it.   
I knew it was the end for one of us...


End file.
